It is known to produce multi-layer labels for attachment to products. The labels may, for example, carry a guarantee, instructions, details of a competition or the like. Known methods of making such labels utilise a self adhesive label material carried on a backing layer of release material as a base stock and a series of folded leaflet assemblies are attached to the self adhesive label material which is cut and processed to form label/leaflet assemblies for attachment to containers and the like. One such process is described in AU 585313. However, the known methods such as are described in AU 585313 are generally quite complicated, and thus expensive, multi-stage processes and also suffer from high raw material costs due the high costs of self adhesive label material. There are also high levels of wastage during the manufacturing processes. The release material is always wasted. The labels made by such processes are thus expensive to produce.
It is known to manufacture such multi-layer labels carried on a web of release material in an assembly mounted to a sheet of material which defines an aperture which can be used to hook the sheet over the neck of a wine bottle or the like, thereby hanging the label from the bottle. Machines exist which can directly apply such multi-layer labels carried on a web of release material to necks of wine bottles and the like.
An alternative to the manufacture of labels based on self-adhesive stock is to manufacture less expensive labels based on non self-adhesive stock. However, the problem with such labels is that without the web release material to carry the labels, the labels cannot be applied successfully by machine. It is then necessary to apply the labels over the necks of the bottles by hand which is expensive in terms of labour costs and tends to negate the cost savings achieved by the use of cheaper non self-adhesive stock.
One aim of the present invention is to produce an inexpensive multi-layer label. A further aim of the present invention is to provide an improved machine for applying labels to containers and the like, particularly, but not exclusively, hanging labels.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed in Australia or elsewhere before the priority date of each claim of this application.